


Labor Day

by RebaK1tten



Series: Holidays with Venom [10]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Anne/Dan mentioned, M/M, More Fluff, Murray is the dog they adopted, Other, so you have to suffer with this series, this is all i can write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 07:17:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20484989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebaK1tten/pseuds/RebaK1tten
Summary: Labor Day is when you buy a car that's not really new and have a picnic with your friends, your dog and the symbiote in your ass.





	Labor Day

**Eddie? Eddie, what are you doing?**

The question, combined with Venom using his teeny-tiny head and smallest tentacles makes Eddie suspicious. Venom’s resting his head on Eddie’s hand as he’s trying to type notes onto his laptop while the interview is still fresh in his mind. Of course, that won’t last long. “Working,” he answers, realizing he’s being curt. But after all, it’s not like he has any private thoughts at this point.

**You work too much. **Venom’s head is still resting on his hand, while Murray, their new dog is resting his head on Eddie’s feet. They’ve very domestic – the man, his alien and their dog.

“Gotta keep us housed and clothed and fed.” Eddie glances down, seeing one of Vee’s tentacles gently stroking their canine housemate. “Not that there’s all that much clothes; there’s mostly feeding.”

Venom snakes around the laptop, a completely innocent smile on what Eddie thinks of as his face. **Well, maybe you’ll be glad to know there’s a holiday coming up. We could do something, maybe with Murray? Or with Anne and Dan?**

Eddie is instantly suspicious, because it’s not like Venom hasn’t demanded they celebrate anything he finds that might be a holiday. Especially if it involves food. There was National Spaghetti Day and National S’mores Day and National Clam Chowder Day (which Venom did not like, but Eddie loved) all celebrated with as much of the chosen food as possible. Preferably homemade, but Eddie’s not making ramen when they can go to their favorite place on Buchanan Street. “Okay, I do know there’s a holiday coming up. Labor Day is Monday. Its purpose is to honor working people. A lot of people who normally work have Monday off. Like the government and office workers and stuff.” He stops and shrugs because explaining this stuff to Venom can be a bit challenging; it doesn’t always make sense to him and he (supposedly) knows this stuff. “I think more businesses used to be shut on Labor Day, but now it’s really office workers and like, the post office.”

Venom nods, small black head knocking on his hand. **And cars. It’s when humans buy a new car that isn’t new because it’s this year’s model and next year’s model is out this year. I don’t know what that means. But we don’t need a car, we have your chopper.**

Eddie scratches his cheek, thinking it might be time to trim his beard. “Not sure it’s a chopper, but no, we don’t need a car. And yeah, Labor Day is also when Anne and Dan suggested we get together and have a barbeque someplace. Dan suggested we go to Golden Gate Park and we can bring stuff from a restaurant someplace and just hang out and stuff. They’re both off work, so...” It was an odd offer in a way, but Eddie’s glad after everything that happened, Dan doesn’t seem to hold Venom’s attack on him against Eddie – against them.

**With Murray?**

“Yeah, I think that’s part of our appeal. We bring the dog to the park.” He’s okay with that, really. He’d go out with friends just to hang with their dog.

**And we bring desserts? The holiday I was thinking of is Wednesday is Eat Two Desserts Day. So do we bring two desserts or do we eat two helpings of one dessert?**

“It’s your holiday, love, you get to decide,” Eddie says, already knowing the answer to this one.

**Two.**

It’s so not a surprise.

“Okay, now remember, we’ll be outside so it can’t be something that’ll melt, like ice cream.” He’s got a couple of ideas, but Venom has the sweet tooth. So does Dan, for that matter.

Now that he’s ‘won’, Venom grows to his larger size, head floating in front of Eddie’s face, with his huge toothy grin.** Anne likes coffee flavor, so we should do something like that. **

“Maybe I can make some coffee flavored brownies or something.” Vee hasn’t shown a real fondness for Eddie’s favorite beverage, so he has to ask. “Will you eat them? I don’t want you to have to give up a dessert just to please Anne. She has Dan for that,” he says, and again realizes that it doesn’t hurt any more. Which itself hurts a little, in a weird way. She’s no longer the most important thing, but she’s happy though, and that’s good. Anne and Dan both seem to want them as friends, the pair of Eddie and Venom, and Eddie’s not taking that for granted. “We can bake those for her another day, maybe her birthday or something.”

Venom wraps himself around Eddie’s neck, face next to Eddie’s. **We could. Then you could make real brownies and maybe put peanut butter in them?**

“That sounds delicious and we know how to make brownies. I was thinking about some kind of fruit pie? You can buy crusts and we can get some apples or berries or something. I looked online and other than the crust, it seems pretty easy, I think we can do it. Together.”

They both look down when Murray yawns and stumbles his way to the food bowl for a mouthful of kibble.** What about Murray? We should bake something for him. **

He’s seen recipes for homemade dog treats online and rejected the idea because he’ll have to buy a lot of specific things that don’t go into their regular treats, and if he makes things for Murray, it’s one less thing for Venom. “We could, if you want. Or we could buy him something special.”

**We can make dog treats! That look like dog bones! **A tentacle shoots out, grabbing Vee’s phone and pulling it back to shove into Eddie’s face. **We have everything, I think. Or we can get it from the store and I can help you make them. Because you might fuck them up.**

Venom’s smile is real, the one Eddie sees when his partner is genuinely happy. Sure, it’s toothy, but Eddie knows the difference.

“Okay, you find what you want to make for Murray, and I’ll start a grocery list for the rest.”

**National Dog Week is coming up. We’ll need to celebrate that, too. For Murray.**

“One day at a time, love, one at a time.” But as he shakes his head, he bookmarks some other sites; he’s probably going to be baking more than one batch of dog cookies this month.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I don't really like this, but I can't write anything now (this took like two weeks) and so you get this fluff. And not great fluff at that. Thanks for reading and maybe Halloween will help!


End file.
